A modern myth
by mesmorized by golden eyes
Summary: What would you do when one of the worst days imaginable to history happens, hide? run? or fight?  Crimson finds out the world wasn't what she once thought.
1. A modern myth

My name?

Well let's start at the very beginning of my story, I was born in 1994 to the Blake family and named Crimson making me now seventeen, my birthplace was in the countryside in England but the name is no longer remembered and the place not even I would recognise after the chaos which happened so rapidly.

My brother, Indigo; a few years older than me, had cropped brown hair usually spiked up in a casual disarray and clear blue innocent angel eyes you could always trust even when they had mischief hidden behind them you knew he was loyal, he was the usual protective yet annoying older brother but we were always close, I could tell him anything.

My mother Melanie, I never knew her, she unfortunately died at birth with me, from the pictures we had I could tell she was very beautiful and I look a lot like her now, the same auburn hair and large almost catlike green eyes but from the memories my father had told me of her she was calm and logical, more like my brother in that aspect.

And finally my father John, he and my brother could have been identical with the brown hair and blue eyes yet my father wore his in a tidier cleaner cut, he could be strict and had a quick temper but everything he did was out of love for me and my brother which was so clear to anyone who knew him. It was just us three and the memory of my mother, no grandparents nor uncles or aunts and well I didn't think anything of it back then.

I had a normal upbringing, I was an average student unlike my intelligent brother, I had a couple of close friends within the large group we would be present in, and I would have been described as a good listener with a calm attitude which has now been diminished into anger and resentment all because of the tragedies that happened on February 12th 2009, My 15th birthday.

It was early morning when my father barged in with an alert looking Indigo at his side who reached for my duffel bag and started cramming in any clothes available while my father peeked out the window before coming to sit by me, the anxiousness was worrying me yet the early morning was keeping a thick fog at the front of my mind not letting me understand, well until I glanced out of my window, thick black clouds veiled the crying sky as houses were being set alight, my neighbours and other unseen members of the public's cries and screams filled the air and puddles on the ground had a slight red tinge to them, yet I could see no threat, I saw no psychotic beings.

We ran down to the basement where my father hurled a treasured antique bookcase and vase out of the way revealing a deep narrow tunnel which after kissing my forehead and giving me a sad smile I was then pushed down with my brother while my father masked our escape, that was the last time I saw my loving father.

The confused yet anguished tears were flooding down my face by this point, I was confused by not knowing what was going on but it seems my father had foreseen this monumental day and had explained and trained my brother on what to do, how to stay safe and survive, my brother who was just eighteen at this point had so much thrown onto his shoulders at too young an age.

We crawled for what seemed like days through the underground tunnel which went so deep we couldn't hear anything other than our tired limbs clambering against the dirt, all we could see was the enveloping dark that surrounded us until a small shaft of light hit our eyes and what seemed to be a bend.

We were deep in a forest I had no idea where we were, what we were doing yet I followed my brother numb and unfeeling, we didn't talk as neither of us could find the words to say nor comfort one another as this was it now, our future wiped away like a piece of dirt, the luckiest we could be was to survive another day.


	2. Stranger in a strange land

My first thoughts the next morning were filled with anger and resentment, how could this happen? Why? What kind of god would allow this to happen?

Pacing back and forth along the riverbank my hands tensing into fists continuously and my teeth grinding a hot boiling hate was rising up my throat as I thought about everything that was now lost and how we were meant to carry on, my brother just sat there watching me, his look of loss made me want to break down and cry but no it was the time to stay strong now,

He was sitting with his back leaning against a tree and legs sprawled out in front staring wide eyed at his palms and his hair a ruffled mess and big black circles were hanging around his eyes, he still hadn't come to terms with it,

'Indie.." I called sparing him an annoyed glance when I got no answer "Indigo!"

"What Crimson?" he muttered absently still staring at his hands,

"What do we plan to do as sitting here we're bound to be killed?" I fumed, why was he just sitting there? Has he given up?

"Dad only told me how to get out of the house.." I sighed when seeing him wince when saying dad, we don't have time for this, I was surprised how brusque I could be on the subject but didn't give it a second thought,

"We need to focus our attention on surviving right now Indie; we need to find safe shelter." He looked at me lost matching how I felt but if he needed to rely on me now I will remain strong for him even if it is a mask,

I grabbed our bags and hauled him up, surveying the area I decided we should head further into the forest as civilisation no longer seemed safe.

* * *

><p>Left, Right, Left, Right we seemed to be walking for what seemed decades, my feet felt sore and I knew blisters were forming along the heels, Indigo seemed to be doing better than me proving to me how I need to work on my fitness to survive this new life we've been thrust into,<p>

"Stop Crim," stopping frustrated I turned to see Indigo behind me patting a tree... great, he's gone mad, seeing the look I was giving to him he finally explained, " we need to make our own shelter, there's no caves round here we could hide in and in the towns is a big no no so it looks like we have two options, in the trees, or under them."

"Above," I said peering up, we were deep in the forest where hardly any sunlight got through, if we were high in the trees we could keep watch below without being seen ourselves by hiding in the thick canopies, "We need tools to build a shelter." I sighed losing hope,

"Looks like dad knew what we would need." Indigo grinned opening the big black duffel he had been carrying showing me dads tool box.

We got to work straight away trying to be as quiet as we could while keeping aware of everything around us, Indigo would chop down smaller trees and wood we could use while I climbed to the treetops gathering the biggest leaves which would act as a makeshift roof and camouflage,

While climbing through the trees I found the perfect position for our new home, the second biggest tree in this area had a flat area between two forked branches almost at the top so far from sight.

Once all the wood was chopped me and Indigo set to taking pieces up individually which was a long and tedious job but had to be done,

After we created our home we ate some of the food indigo had packed but not much as everything is now rationed, Indigo sat next to me with a serious expression on his face,

"Spit it out," I muttered over my cracker,

"It's time I explain," he chocked as my ears perked up, I didn't want to push him but I was of course anxious to know, "god in a way is real," he muttered staring at his hands, "and therefore so is the devil, they have always been at odds of one another and this war had been brewing for a long time apparently, there's one thing you should understand, there are dimensions to our world, the angel dimension and the demon, 'god' is the king angel; named Gabriel, angels are known for their luminescent eyes and glowing era, just because they are called angels does not mean they're good, they can be vicious just as humans can but they are quicker, stronger and are able to have psychic abilities, other supernatural creatures live in the angel dimension such as Fae which are slightly smaller than us with translucent wings . They both do everything Gabriel says without question and he hates his twin brother, Lucifer the devil..."

"so Gabriel the Fae and the angels are bad?" I asked

"to us yes, they're gain their abilities and strength from drinking our blood as do all supernatural's." I nodded to show I was following although it felt so surreal, "Carrying on, we do not know why the brothers hate each other it's just a fact, so the other dimension is where the 'demons' live, demons such as vampires which are known by their dark eyes and deathly pale skin they are matched with the angels on speed and strength and also obtain certain abilities, and shapeshifters which are known by their dark skin tones and muscular build can change into their animal of choice which are all predatory. Lucifer is the king of this dimension."

"So all supernatural's are bad, why now?" I asked feeling dazed

"they have been waiting for something to happen, I'm not sure what but it has allowed the two dimensions to travel into our world, as entering into each other's dimensions would be suicide the war seems to be taking place here as we are the weakest race, they are trying to get as strong as possible so killing many of us to do it, the one thing is, the war will not start yet, there is still one thing that needs to happen."

"So we're stuck surviving like this until it happens; a-as cattle! If we get caught we will be used as a food/strength source and we have no choice about it?" I glared at the wall seething feeling the blinding hate fill me and enjoying the warm sensation of it flowing through me, I looked at Indigo to see him pale and staring at me, "what?"

"N-nothing let's get some sleep." He stated while laying face away from me,

I didn't think it was possible for me to sleep with everything that was running through my mind but I guess I was more tired than I thought.

**Tell me what you think, REVIEW!**


	3. Night of the Hunter

The longer we stayed in our little sanctuary in the trees the stranger Indigo became, he was just behaving oddly, wouldn't look at me when he was talking to me, often went off into little rants to himself under his breath and I know he sneaks away from our 'home' every night.

This is why; I've decided to follow him tonight.

It's for his own good really, I need to find out what's bothering him so much, plus I'm slightly nosey as to what it is he does with his nights.

With my head against the hard wood I had my eyes closed and tried to slow my breathing into one of deep slumber, I wasn't sure if I was succeeding into making indigo think I was asleep until around 45 minutes later I heard him quietly climbing down the tree and my eyes shot open,

Now I could either climb down the tree with the chance of being caught or climb through the trees even though this may be a slower route,

Taking the second option I stayed behind the cover of the leaves and branches and watching my footing following Indigo who was almost out of sight but I would not give up until I found the root of the problem,

Worried now by how I can only just see the silhouette of my brother I tried to climb quicker through the trees jumping from sturdy branches to the others that when I grabbed a weaker looking branch to balance myself it snapped in my hand creating a shallow cut which pumped as much blood out as it could,

Ignoring the stinging cut on my hand and the fact I could smell the rustiness of the blood in the air I had now lost all sight of my brother but continued on the direction he seemed to be going.

Different scenarios were flowing through my head of why he would be this far away from me each night, maybe he goes back to our village and helps those in need thinking it would be too dangerous a job for me to come, then why wouldn't he tell me? He must know I'm suspicious of him right now...

Perhaps it is only a nightly stroll and I'm encroaching on him, exactly the reason why he wouldn't tell me what he does as he wants to be alone, I would have believed that if it wasn't for the determined look he got in his eyes each night, something's up.

50 minutes later of thoughts popping into my head I came across what seemed to be a camp, tall green and brown tents had been sprung up from the forest floor with strange creatures patrolling them, some looked like men except the had dark black eyes where the pupil seemed to grow in size and cover the whole eye; vampires my subconscious told me from that night indigo told me of the different dimensions, others had red leathery looking skin and white pupils; demons and the last of the creatures I could really see in the dark were hairy, extremely hairy, with long snouts and in the shape of wolves; werewolves !

My brother can't be here! What if he stumbled across this camp and they captured him, my decision was made,

Climbing down the tree slowly to make sure none of the super naturals were aware of my movement I ducked and crawled behind one of the many tents, lifting the heavy material I looked underneath hoping to see Indigo but no, this tent seemed to be empty,

Except what seemed to be a map on the desk, my curiosity got the best of me, crawling through the gap I made in the tent I then ran to hide behind the desk, when no shouts nor any sound followed my trespassing I knew nobody saw,

Standing up my eyes rested on a circular map, the countries were all where they were meant to be the only difference to this map to the ones I learnt at school was a red outline of a land underneath the earth, it was oval shaped with rugged edges and had arrows coming off pointing to different parts on the map,

Exactly like the red outline of a country there was a white one above the earth which also had arrows pointing down on the countries in my world, one directly on the area I lived,

Instead of the sob I thought would crack out as I had no one here to see me crumble, instead I got angry, I could see red and my fists clenched into hard fists when I thought of how planned it all was, we had no chance

My angry thoughts ceased when I heard movement outside the tent, rolling the map up I looked for where I could put it without it being seen when I saw a pair of boots out of the corner of my eye,

I'm sure they weren't there before, well I didn't notice them anyway, hurrying I grabbed the boots sliding my bare feet into them which were now scarred from having no shoes I stuffed the map down the boot until I was happy it was concealed,

Sliding out of the tent the same way I came in I went to a brown tent next, the biggest looking tent in the clearing doing the same as I did in the other tent I peeped underneath shooting back when I saw boots right in front of me, moving further up the tent I looked underneath this time my eyesight blocked by a desk,

Just as I was about to give up with this tent and move onto the next I heard my brother "she's not ready."

"I doubt you've even told her what she really is." An alluring voice stated, my interest captured I climbed under the tent and the under the desk, looking through a gap where a draw had been opened I saw my brother sitting on black leather looking sofa his head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees,

I wanted to help him until I was reminded he wasn't alone, "Damien I will tell her when she is ready, we have already spoken about this."

The other man, 'Damien', sat upon a wooden stool his legs bent so his feet rest on a bar underneath and forearms placed on his thighs where his hands were clasped together, he was pale, so pale I would have thought he was deathly ill and his eyes ominously black looked bored with this conversation, he had a lean but muscular build and black shaggy hair covering his head and some of his eyes as he bent his head,

Stretching he sat up straight and I had to stifle a gasp at 1. How I did not notice immediately he was a vampire even though it was plainly obvious and 2. He was beautiful!

"We have a war against us Indigo," he sighed looking at my brother tiresomely, "she needs to know as soon as possible." He ordered

Are they talking about me? I don't know how I didn't notice before; after all I seem to be the only one not involved in this meeting while my brother is talking to a vampire!

Gulping I decided to let them know of my whereabouts so I could be involved on what it was they were saying a werewolf tore into the room,

"sir, the map, it's been taken!" it declared in a rough voice, "also angels are close encroaching on our territory."

Damien shook his head annoyed, "I think I know where the map is." He answered eyes shooting to me hiding under the desk freezing me in spot, so he did know I was here, "as for the angels take some of the men to dispose of them, warlock you will join tonight." He said looking at my brother,

"yes sir." My brother answered eagerly, warlock? And then ran to follow the werewolf,

Damien now stood up and flexed his muscles by stretching, "are you going to come out princess?" he asked, princess? Was he talking to me? "the warlock will not be happy to find out you followed him," he sighed a slight smile appearing on his face.

Him mentioning Indigo is what made me get up, wanting t appear strong and not frightened of this vampire I crawled out from the desk and stood up tall raising my chin a little to add effect, "what do I need to be told?" I questioned getting straight to the point,

Damien looked upon me, his eyes going up and down my body making me feel slightly self conscious, "you're bleeding." He stated making me look at my palm which was indeed still bleeding,

"it doesn't matter, answer my question." I ordered feeling adrenaline flowing through me,

This made him smirk looking at me as an equal, "fine but first give me back my map." His eyes tightened slightly,

"I don't know what you mean." I lied forcing myself not to look away from his eyes nor fidget, he sniffed the air his chin rising to do so and his eyes closed, he truly was magnificent.

"I smell the oak which that map was made from coming from your right boot." He stated looking angry, "don't lie to me young princess." He snarled scaring me slightly,

Frustrated, and frightened, I bent to take the map out of my boot and gave it to him which he placed on the desk and then returned to his stool,

"are you sure you wouldn't want your 'brother' to tell you?" he questioned

"no just tell me, also you mustn't tell him I was here." Thinking of how angry he would be, how calmly I talk to a vampire was surprising myself.

"I will give you the gist seeing as Indigo will tell you the story soon," he sighed looking down at his once again clasped hands, "you are Lucifer's daughter and next to the throne."

No, he must be lying! But nothing made sense anymore, nodding wide eyed just to agree but not actually agreeing I asked the one question I should have seen coming.

"I'm not human, what am I?" my voice quivered slightly and Damien looked at me kindly, pitying me

"a hybrid, when you're sixteen you will inherit your powers, the speed and strength of a vampire, the shape shifting ability of a Lycan, the magic qualities of a witch and the last powers you have now which evolve once you are a super natural."

"powers I have now?" I discovered it was easy to hear if I didn't take any of it in,

_Yes mind powers such as telepathy_

His voice was clear and powerful in my mind pushing any of my thoughts into the back ground,

"you can read my mind!" I gasped outraged,

"only when your overwhelmed the natural barrier you posses weakens." He murmurs while staring at me a crooked smile curving it's on his face "come I will take you back to your tree house," he smirked like I was a child "you are a child compared to me princess, I may look eighteen but I have been around for a long time."

His mind readings annoying me how do I get this stupid barrier back, to that he chuckled but didn't answer, standing up he offered his hand to me which I took and gasped at how cold his skin was,

Ignoring me he flipped over my hand to which I noticed I had given him my scraped one, he bent is head down and licked the shallow cut making my breathing shallower but I'm not sure if it was because of fear,

When I next looked at my hand there was no evidence of a cut on my palm, "May I?" he asked bending to one knee and holding his arms out, nodding he then carried me bridal style and ran.

It was both terrifying but beautiful, the trees whipped past us only inches from missing us the air blowing my hair everywhere, I was fully aware how I clutched onto his shirt afraid but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes, it was magical.

All too soon we were back at the familiar tree "we have to do that again!" I breathed once upright on my feet again,

"in less than a year you will be able to run with me, young princess." He smiled the run exhilarating him too,

"yes, and please my name is Crimson." I sighed wanting to forget,

"I know, my princess." He smiled, huffing I said a quick good night and climbed back up the tree once back I looked down to see Damien had already gone,

Laying down I fell asleep instantly to a dreamless sleep but was awoken too soon to Indigo looking at me furiously and pointing to my feet, "where have you been?" he growled making me angry,

"No! You have some explaining to do, warlock"


	4. 100 suns

"No! You have some explaining to do, warlock."

Damn I forgot to take the boots off no wonder he noticed I'd been out, so I decided I'd let it all loose and the 'warlock' I thought was a nice touch seeing as he'd lied to me!

He stood in silence staring at me for what felt like an unbearable amount of time and I felt my hand wanting to twitch and my back aching how I was half sitting up but held still I would wait him out as I needed to know

I watched as the instant panic battled to the forefront but then was taken over by anger in his eyes, the emotion was so obvious and clear making me think I might have to fight more to find out what is going on and who he was, I felt lied to and betrayed, nothing was making any sense anymore and I just wanted to wake up like this was a bad dream.

"are you even my brother?" I muttered angrily,

The question seemed to shock him for a second but he then answered quietly

"I guess you could say step brother, please just listen to me before you judge," he sighed staring at his feet as his shoulders slumped forward, the obvious sadness he was emitting made me want to comfort him and say it doesn't really matter and I didn't mean it but I knew this had to be said now,

"we have the same mother but different fathers, my father, our father, loved us both the same and saw us as his children so please don't think of him any different," I nodded knowing I would always think of him as my daddy, the one who would plaster me up when I fall over and let me sleep with him when there was a scary storm when I was younger,

"well your real father is also our king, Lucifer." I already knew this but didn't want Indigo to know I spoke to a vampire as well as followed him and spied on him,

"But how? Why? The evil king of the demons Lucifer?" I questioned want to keep up

"I never said he was evil Crimson," he sighed looking at me for the first time then looking back down to his feet, "Our father was Lucifer's right hand man for a very long time but then he saw our mother, Lucifers fiancé.."

"No way! But how .."

"don't interrupt me," he groaned sitting down and resting a hand on his forehead looking frustrated, "Lucifer saw how much dad loved mum and how much she loved him in return so decided to make them a deal, mum and dad could leave the demon realm and start a family together like it never happened if mum still has the child and heir of Lucifer."

"so they could live together if Lucifer impregnated her." The thought made my skin crawl,

"only when there was a need for the next heir, so mum and dad left had me but then a few years later Gabrielle was planning a war which demanded the need for another heir to help Lucifer when the war was declared." He cleared up like it was an everyday situation,

"but of course no one knew mum would die in child birth which took a big deal out of father and Lucifer as they had grown up together."

"So I was created as a weapon." I cried frustrated

"some people are born as accidents, others planned, you was planned to help thousands of innocents and friends survive in this war." He sighed hugging me close with one arm,

"did mum even want me?" I could feel the tears submerging and I tried to fight them back but was failing,

"you should have heard her when she found out you were a girl, I was slightly jealous not to get all the attention," he laughed, "although we're not like a normal family we still all loved each other like one."

Hugging my brother closer I felt a small smile grow on my face, maybe it won't be so bad,

"so what am I?" I sighed getting comfy,

"right now half human half warlock but in a few months you will inherit the powers of a vampire, lycan and other creatures in our world."


End file.
